


Making Out

by remanth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Making Out, danyara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenarys makes a visit to Yara's ship while the fleet sails</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Out

“Hello, my queen. Can I help you?”

Yara’s voice was calm and steady, as if she saw dragons dropping women on the deck of her ship every day. Her crew mumbled quietly among themselves, no few casting terrified glances at Drogon as the giant dragon winged away from the ship. They counted themselves lucky the dragon hadn’t flamed the ship or something similar. Then again, there were many miles yet to go over the sea. Anything could happen.

Daenarys Targaryen stood on the deck where she’d jumped down from Drogon’s neck. Her hair whipped around her shoulders in the wind and her blue clothing was a bright shock of color against the muted colors of the rest of the crew. She looked around for a moment then her eyes found Yara’s. A small smile tugged at her lips and Dany walked with sure steps towards the captain of the ship.

“Yes, Captain, I would like to discuss my fleet with you,” she said. “Is there someplace private we can speak? Perhaps out of the wind?”

“Of course,” Yara replied, curiosity growing. She gestured for Dany to precede her towards the back of the ship where her cabin was. “In here, my queen.”

Dany walked inside and studied the small cabin. It was neatly kept, everything in its place and all the furniture bolted down where it wasn’t built into the wall. The bed was made, the blanket a surprising splash of color in the room. It was a bright red with a border in black. The border was covered in red octopi, the symbol of the Ironborn. There was a table across from the bed with a lantern hanging above it, the wick currently doused. A few shelves held curious trinkets, all held in place within carved niches.

“What did you want to discuss specifically?” Yara asked as she closed the door behind her. She turned back towards Dany and gasped quietly. The other woman had moved close to her, so silently that Yara hadn’t even heard a whisper of her clothes. A strangely intense expression lit her eyes as they swept up and down Yara’s body.

“You promised to set the fleet at my disposal,” Dany started, licking over her lips once as she dragged her eyes back to Yara’s face. “To serve me.”

“In any capacity you wish, my queen,” Yara said, raising an eyebrow as she had when she’d first faced Daenarys in the throne room at Mereen. She grinned at Dany, wondering if this was going where she thought it might be. She’d felt an... interest from the woman in the throne room. “Is there some way you wish for me to serve you now?”

Dany moved a little closer, her eyes flicking down to Yara’s lips. She licked over her own again, considering. She’d been thinking about the woman since their first meeting in the throne room, of the promise that had been so eloquently unspoken. Now was a good time to indulge herself and take Yara up on that promise.

“I want you to kiss me,” Dany said, lifting her chin as she met Yara’s eyes. It was almost a challenge, one that lit Yara’s eyes with pleasure and expectation. “I want you to make good on what you promised in my throne room.”

“Oh, that I can do,” Yara said. She reached out for Dany, pulling her closer with a hand on her hip. Yara lowered her head, pausing for just a moment with their lips barely apart. Then she closed the distance and pressed her lips to Dany’s in a light kiss. Then she leaned back, their lips still close enough that her breath feathered over Dany’s lips. “Did that suit you, my queen?”

“Yes but I want more,” Dany replied, crowding Yara back against the wall. She cupped Yara’s cheek and settled a hand possessively on Yara’s hip. “I want much more.”

“I live to serve,” Yara chuckled. “You can have whatever of me you like.”

Dany was the one who initiated their next kiss. This one wasn’t light, as Yara’s had been. This was confident, determined, and possessive, like the hand on Yara’s hip. The heat that the kiss sparked startled Yara into a gasp; she hadn’t expected Dany to be so passionate. Not when she was cold, calm, and collected in the previous meetings. As Yara gasped, Dany licked into her mouth. Their lips moved together, a groan that was just short of a growl rumbling in Yara’s throat.

Dany moved even closer to Yara, slotting their hips together. They were both starting to pant now, chests brushing with each inhale. At a particularly deep breath, a section of raised design on Yara’s breastplate slid over Dany’s nipple. The friction caused her to moan deeply, breaking their kiss as her head tipped back.

“What caused that noise?” Yara asked. “I’d like to do it again.”

“Your breastplate,” Dany replied, tracing a finger over the design. “It moved over my breast. It felt good.”

Yara smiled and slid her hand up, cupping Dany’s breast. Her fingers moved slowly and she watched Dany’s face carefully. A small moan brought another grin and Yara leaned down to kiss her again. Then, she walked them towards the bed, exchanging hungry kisses with every other step. She settled them both on the bed and ranged her body over Dany’s.

“Don’t you have a ship to sail, Captain?” Dany asked, though the arm around Yara’s waist said that she didn’t want her to leave. “What will your men do without you?”

“They know their jobs,” Yara said, then claimed Dany’s mouth in another searing kiss. “They can sail without me. Right now, I’m more concerned with the beautiful woman in my bed.”

“Then by all means, let us enjoy beautiful women,” Dany laughed. She tilted her head to place kisses down the side of Yara’s neck. When she reached the pulse, she sucked lightly until the area was red and raised.

As the ship flew over the waves, rocking them gently in the bed, they exchanged kisses. Skin was explored, nails tracing over soft expanses with kisses following. Time passed without notice by either woman as soft gasps, laughter, and whispered names filled the cabin. It was as perfect as Dany could have hoped for as each woman responded to the other’s body. And she knew she’d be spending quite a bit of time on Yara’s ship.


End file.
